


The Last Spark

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Durse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Herman is obsessed with Sally, Hurt/Comfort, Husband shaming, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It gets crazy, Madness tier three, Mother Mercy skin, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Non-Consensual Touching, Nurse/Patient, OOC madness, Past Lives, Past Relationships, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, The Entity is Letting This Happen, The Entity made her do it, This Is STUPID, This is ooc, Vaginal Sex, Yes that’s what I’m calling it, is that a tag?, none of this makes sense, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Still overwhelmed with the memory of losing her husband Andrew, Sally Smithson confronts the problem head on.





	The Last Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written non-con before so I’d like to apologize for this being horribly written. As OOC as this is, I can’t say that I did a good job.

The Entity was known to often reward its servants with a break, it always kept them on their toes. Kneeling and waiting with bated breath, it became a routine and no killer had enough down time in between trials to do much. One killer in particular though had spent most of his time in his realm, unless he’d been taken to the campfire via the Entity’s doing. In Léry’s Memorial Institute, Herman Carter was busy with the apparatus, fiddling with the metallic guards that kept his mouth open in a permanent smile. A flick of a small switch had seemed to bring electrical power throughout the device, this was just another one of his ‘tests’.

The Doctor was always testing on someone or something, other killers would often be drugged and dragged away from their realms, prompting the Entity to step in. His efforts had been halted once he got his hands on Evan Macmillian, he heard whispers of a punishment by the deity’s doing. Once finished with his testing of the equipment, he carefully placed it back over his head, setting the metal pieces in place and nodding in approval.

’I look stunning!’

He thought and let out a few giggles, despite the pull and tear of his lips being stretched, Herman had walked over to a mirror to stare back at his reflection. A red button up shirt, a black vest adorned with white dots throughout the design, a neat silver tie. Black slacks and brown leather bound shoes to complete, he adjusts the tie and fumbles with the vest. Fingers playing with the soft fabric as he continues to stare at himself.

Bringing a hand up, he clenches his fist, tightening it into a ball and releasing out a wave of electricity, giggling maddeningly when it practically bounces back and flows under his shoes. Feeling the surge of his power through the intricate tubing and hands felt enthralling, his hands are numb as well as his head. Turning away and heading back to his desk, Herman lets out a heavy sigh and almost takes a seat. 

... Until an ear piercing scream shatters around the Institute.

’What in the Entity...?’

Making a grab for his weapon and marching out of the room, he begins to prowl his own hospital. 

Another scream, this one sounding more along the lines of a shriek. Someone sounded like they were _definitely_ in pain.

‘Excellent.’

Storming down a hallway and glancing around, electricity crackling within his fingertips as he rounds a corner, Herman listens out. Screams, multiple ones, fill the atmosphere around him, and whoever it is sounds close. Seconds pass and he hears another, this one lasts a few seconds longer, from what he can hear by now though, is raspy breathing. Slowing down, he begins to walk and decides to step into a room, a gurney, medical table with various tools, and old x-ray photos were pinned up. The light source that illuminated them flickered and buzzed, the Institute along with the entirety of this room was in disrepair. 

Just when he turns to leave, one glass shattering screech surrounds him, wisps of black smoke appear before him, a person following seconds after. 

A woman from what he sees, startles him. Herman tightens the grip over his weapon but doesn’t raise it to strike her. 

Her breathing is high pitched, head angled towards the floor, he takes quick notice of her hand. It looks as though it’s burning and glowing all rolled into one, with an intensity he’s never really paid attention to until now.

Sally Smithson, he had studied her from a distance. Obsessing over her daily routine, crossing over into her realm many times since she arrived in the Entity’s realm. Taking caution so as not to scare her away, Herman lowers his weapon, staring directly at her. Sally does the same, her head lifts up, her ‘face’ is covered with a new mask. Carefully removing the mouth guards, he sighs and speaks to her, eyes completely trained on her as he does so.

”Nurse Smithson, what are you doing here?”

Moving a hand behind her shrapnel littered mask, she expertly unwraps the thing and tugs, bringing her hand over her ‘face’ and pulling the thing off. Clutching it within her hand, she gasps and harshly whispers. 

“I came to confront you.”

”About what?”

An inhale, ragged and heavy, her hand rests upon her chest.

”You’ve been in my realm many times before. We’ve a conflict, Doctor Carter.”

Leaning close, her hand falls to her side, tattered skirt and burnt skin catches his eye. 

“I admit that I’ve thought about you, Doctor.”

Sally moves towards his scarred cheek, pressing a chaste kiss that causes him to recoil, scowling at her. Hands immediately move to shove her back, pushing her on her backside. 

“You will _not_ touch me! Do you understand, Miss Smithson?!”

Swiping a hand over his cheek, he grips his weapon and swiftly steps towards her. She’s climbing back up on her feet, gathering herself and dusting the skirt off. The mask now tucked away in the collar of her shirt, a malicious expression set upon her face.

”You’ve no choice in the matter, Herman.”

Nanoseconds whiz by, her other hand swoops behind her back, an object held tightly within it, a syringe filled with a clear substance. With a loud scream, she’s quick to shove the thing within the side of his neck. It catches him off guard, he has little time to react as he desperately grabs at the syringe, effectively pulling it out and gasping. 

How she was able to do that so quickly puzzles him, but he doesn’t have time to question her because his eyelids flutter, vision blurry and palms sweating. The last thing that he feels is falling to the floor, weapon and body, as his eyes close and darkness swallows him. 

A groan, eyes slowly opening, bright and white light shines down on him. The apparatus had been removed, his eyelids and lips droop at a disgusting angle, Herman tries to make sense of where he is. Lifting his neck up and looking around, the first thing he notices is the IV embedded into his hand, medical tape firmly pressed against the skin with somewhat expertise. He’s being kept from dehydration, of what he knows, and he’s realized that he’s in an operation room. An emergency room, empty beds and various medical tables fill the room, deadly tools litter the small tables. Two large doors serving as both entry way and exit sit dead centre here, Herman tries to sit up but gasps once he sees that he’s restrained. 

Sally is nowhere to be found.

”Sally! Sally! Sally Smithson!”

He’s yelling at the top of his lungs, mouth aching as he gulps for oxygen, his lungs expand and collapse.

”Sally!”

Wrists and ankles are securely restrained, his legs are spread apart and his tie is missing. The tubing that travels down his neck and through his nose sends blood between the two.

Immediately, the doors swing open and the Nurse floats on over towards him, wearing a pleased smile. 

“Ah! I see that my patient is awake and aware.”

Her voice never reaches above a whisper, Herman’s features twist into anger.

Her form floats closer, feet dragging along the filthy linoleum as she rests a hand over his chest, directly over his faintly beating heart.

”Your pulse has escalated. Good.”

”You let me out of here. Right _now_.” 

He practically growls out, pulling at his restraints. Sally brings a hand underneath his chin, careful not to bring her fingers close to his mouth, an iron grip on his skin. She forces him to turn and make eye contact, that same smile having never left as she speaks up once again. 

“You’re in no position to make demands.”

Moving her hand away, she laughs - a series of light, airy exhales. Removing her medical gloves and sighing, Sally begins to unclasp her button up, but Herman gasps loudly.

”Nurse Smithson?! What are you doing?!”

No answer as she makes haste to remove the tattered skirt, her entire left side starting from her hip to her foot is burnt. The right side looks to be completely unaffected, her shoulder is missing a considerable amount of flesh. Letting the clothing fall beneath her, she brings both hands to her chest, above her pale breasts, the apex between her thighs is bare. Walking over to the end of the bed, she grabs ahold of Herman’s pants.

Fighting against his restraints, Herman shouts out, watching her in horror as she gasps and tightens her hold on his clothing. Fingers grasping more and more fabric once she pulls them down to his ankles, sweat rolls down his cheek. 

“Stop!”

Hoisting herself up and onto the bed, her movements causing it to squeak as she hovers over his erect length. 

“I see that your body is responding well to the treatment. I do sincerely hope that the drug is not affecting you _too_ much.”

Her voice shows no genuine concern, a hand removes his length from the confines of his undergarments, giving it a painful squeeze. A broken moan fills the air around them and Herman can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, his heart hammering within his chest. Carter’s Spark surges through the tubing in his entire body when she rubs herself against him.

Inhaling sharply, she descends down upon him, her warmth swallowing him whole once she rests her hips against his own. Legs dangling over the sides of the bed as Sally gasps, her movements are jerky and uneven, hips gyrating slightly. Red curls bounce against her shoulders, boldly increasing her pace and letting out an airy laugh. 

”Andrew did not possess the ability of using electro therapy at will. Perhaps we can conduct an experiment right now? What do you say, patient?”

“No!”

A deep groan falls from Herman’s lips, his eyes practically screwed shut, teeth gritted and beads of sweat roll down his cheek. He feebly whimpers, thinking of a time when he’s free from this monstrosity of a world. Hoping that this sort of event can be different then what’s happening now, the Doctor involuntarily bucks his hips upwards.

”That’s the spirit, Herman!”

”Stop! No! Please stop!”

As if a switch had been flipped, she halts her movements immediately, huffing and adjusting her curls. Moving her hand away and resting it firmly against his chest, Sally leans close but not enough to where he can harm her.

”As I expected to hear from you, patient.”

Twisting his hands and grunting, Herman arches his back, trying his best to slip out of the worn restraints. Succeeding, a wrist flies free, grasping a huge tuft of her hair and pulling. Hollering out, she gasps and bites down on the hallow of Herman’s neck. Blood spilling down the scarred skin, causing the Doctor to rear his head back and roar in horror.

Just as abruptly as it had arrived, that brief moment had ended because an expression of unrestrained rage crosses the man’s features. He pulls hair from the roots, teeth sinking deeper into his flesh then he thought possible. This is the Entity’s realm after all. A small puddle of his own blood soaks his shirt and vest, lips, teeth, and paper beneath now a mess. Unceremoniously, he drops the hair beside the bed and bucks his hips in hopes to get her off of him.

”Eager already? I was just getting started.”

Sally rasps, harsh, grating breaths flow freely from her lips as she invitingly pushes her hips back against him. With a loud growl, Herman sets his hand over her cheek, fingers trailing upward towards her temple as he presses firmly against flesh and giggles. Manic giggles rise and fall in the room as he releases a powerful charge, effectively rendering her unconscious. Her body slumps backward and off of the bed, head hitting the linoleum hard as the Doctor continues to try and free himself. 

It takes longer then he anticipated and once he’s finally free, embarrassingly redressing and scooping the woman into his arms. He had made certain she was redressed as well, and deep down, he feels somewhat sympathetic towards her. His own heart faintly thumping against his breastbone as he exits the room. The drug having worn off awhile ago, it seemed that whatever she had given him didn’t do much. 

‘Doctor Herman Carter, M.D.’

The door opens with a squeak, shoes shuffling as he balances her within his arms and sets her down in his chair. An oak desk, nameplate, stacks of old medical files on possibly long deceased patients, and the tan chair Sally now slumped over in. Sighing and rubbing a hand over the other where the IV had been inserted, he takes a moment to gather his bearings and takes a seat directly across from the desk. 

A soft moan alerts him, eyes darting to the woman before him, her head slowly lifts. Disgustingly settling at a downward angle, her voice still never reaching above a whisper but he can clearly hear the panic within.

”What’s going on? What am I doing here?”

”You had taken it upon yourself to... submit me to an unwilling event. You’re also in _my_ Institute, Nurse Smithson.”

A gasp, louder this time, her chest heaving with each breath she takes, masked face now slightly facing him. Sally begins to panic, her gloved hands trembling as she tries to put the pieces together.

”I was in my realm and I remember being brought here. Thinking that it was a trial, I began to use my power, but found no survivors here. It was then at that moment that I had felt another presence within my mind, the whispers. He took over complete control, I...”

She lowers her head, shoulders slumped and chest still heaving, her breath quickly becomes labored. Standing up from his seat, Herman crosses over to her and bends down on a knee, hands gripping and resting upon her shoulders. He leans close to her ‘ear’ or so he thinks, it’s difficult to make out with the mask on.

”Sally... What happened?”

Fingers find their way underneath her chin, lifting her head to meet him. Finally, she gasps and begins to tell him.

”It was as if I was being controlled by someone else. Like I’d been commandeered, for a moment, the whispers increased. I couldn’t do anything, he mocked me for losing my husband - Andrew. Whispering horrible things, he said that it was “my fault that he died”. Convinced me that you were a sort of replacement, but I knew this to be obviously false. Doctor Carter, I’m so sorry.”

Her head lowers again, loud gasps falling from her lips as she sobs. Herman pulls her close, wrapping both arms around her, bringing Carter’s Spark to a momentary standstill. Shoulders heave once again and his hold on her tightens as he speaks.

”I forgive you, Sally. I promise - once we’re out of this horrid place, I will keep you company. I promise this to you.”

It’s as if her sobs increase because her hands find his back, gloved fingers gripping onto his vest as she continues to cry into his chest. Herman whispers to her over and over, a mantra he hopes that she won’t soon forget.

”I promise you.”


End file.
